


A Fairy Tale Ending

by Surrealx3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Jealous Loki, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pepper-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: Loki kidnaps Pepper but she quickly realizes that she has nothing to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Thomas Sanders vine by the same name. I posted it on tumblr a while ago and thought why not on here too.

“Why are you doing this?” Pepper yelled, struggling against her restraints. They were in the storage room of a museum. Not as bad as being off world but still the last place the Avengers would look. Loki was standing over her, pacing like a caged tiger.

“Why?” Loki sneered, “Because you are Stark’s lover. His angel. The light of his life.” Loki went on to call her by every nickname Tony had used in their battle banter. Some she recognized, others were more creative and probably had something to do with her being especially forgiving of his worst habits.

Pepper checked out for a second and thought about the materials she need for the next board meeting and how quickly she can get them. This was wasting a lot of time that even her CEO status couldn’t afford her. Pepper popped back in with Loki to see where he was with his evil rant and…

He was still going. Just endless nicknames. She couldn’t believe Tony talked about her that much while battling. Though this did prove her suspicion that Tony really liked talking to Loki. She couldn’t help asking, “Did you write all of these down or…?”

“Memory,” Loki hissed, looking even angrier after being interrupted. “I’m sure these are all familiar to you.”

“Not really,” Pepper admitted. “I haven’t heard half of those before. I’m starting to think Tony was just messing with you.”

“Messing with…” Loki froze, a look of dawning horror on his face. “Of course he was. He must have realized…” he trailed off again, looking more distressed than Pepper was comfortable with.

“Realized that you,” Pepper hesitated but voiced yet another suspicion, “have a crush on him? Because if so, don’t worry. Tony is great at telling when people are attracted to him but not when they’re actually, you know, invested.”

“I am not _invested_ ,” Loki spat out the word.

“You kidnapped me because you were jealous,” Pepper stated dryly. “Yes, you are _invested_. Speaking of which, you have no reason to be jealous. Tony and I broke up a while ago. We’re just close friends now. There’s no lingering feelings whatsoever.”

Loki looked wary, “Truly? None on either side?”

“None,” Pepper said firmly. “We’re both happier as friends.”

“I see.” Loki had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. “I apologize for the misunderstanding, Ms. Potts. You are free to go.” Loki waved his hand and the restraints vanished.

Pepper sighed in relief, rubbing her wrists. “Thank you.”

Then a crash came from the ceiling, Iron Man flying in. His metallic voice announced, “I’m here to save you, Pepper.”

“Good, you’re both here so talk. I’m going to call Happy and get ready for the board meeting,” Pepper waved goodbye and walked past Loki, out the door.

She could hear Tony ask, “Soooo, what’s going on here, Lokes?”

Was it bad that she sort-of thought her best friend and an unstable alien prince deserved each other?

“I was bored and decided to waste your time. Is that a problem, Stark?”

No, that definitely deserved each other and every bit of grief they doled out.


End file.
